This invention relates to an electrical cable and a method of making the cable, and particularly to a radiation resistant electrical cable also having high temperature resistance, insulation resistance, moisture resistance, abrasion resistance and high dielectric strength.
Heretofore, cables which offered resistance to nuclear radiation were very bulky and large due to relatively large quantities of radiation resistant material, such as carded asbestos, being incorporated therein. Not only were relatively large diameters necessary to meet required specifications, but also, such cables were incapable of meeting close dimensional tolerances. Additionally, such cables did not have a combination of high radiation resistance with high insulation resistance, moisture resistance, high dielectric strength and abrasion resistance.
The present invention is directed to a cable and a method for making same for overcoming the foregoing problems.